The Cutest Delivery Boy (TRADUCTION)
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Marinette est plus que mortifiée lorsqu'Alya demande à ce que la pizzeria envoie son livreur le plus mignon. UniversitéAU


Voici un autre **traduction** mais cette fois de la fiction de **ghostgirl19 ''The Cutest Delivery Boy''** (/s/11981778/1/The-Cutest-Delivery-Boy).

Je n'ai fait que la traduire, rien ne m'appartient. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que ''Sleepy Cuddles" ;p n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous trouvez (pour rappel je suis Belge, j'utilise donc le Français de Belgique, certains mots diffèrent donc d'un pays à l'autre.).

* * *

 **The Cutest Delivery Boy**

''J'ai faim'', annonça Alya Césaire.

Sa meilleure amie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, se contenta de hausser les épaules. ''Va réchauffer quelque chose dans le micro-onde alors.''

C'était le jeudi soir, et alors que Marinette essayait de finir ses devoirs, Alya était trop occupée à _se plaindre_ des siens et maintenant elle voulait quelque chose à manger.

''Mais j'en ai marre de cette nourriture au micro-onde. Commandons.'' Alya s'assit sur son lit avec un large sourire.

Marinette la regarda par dessus son ordinateur. ''Je n'ai pas d'argent.''

''Alors je vais payer pour toi. C'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis, pas vrai?'' Elle tapa immédiatement l'adresse du site de la pizzeria la plus proche et commença à sélectionner ce qu'elle voulait. Quelques minutes plus tard, pourtant, elle commença à pouffer.

Marinette détourna les yeux de son travail une nouvelle fois pour lui lancer un regard à travers la pièce. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle à commander des pizza?''

Elle étouffa un autre rire. ''Je leur ai dit d'envoyer leur livreur le plus mignon.''

La mâchoire de la bleutée tomba. ''Tu n'as pas fais ça.''

''Si, je l'ai fait! J'en ai entendu parler sur tumblr alors je voulais essayer maintenant.''

''Alya, c'est juste embarrassant!'' La tête de Marinette était déjà enfouie dans ses genoux qu'elle avait remonté. Elle serait mortifiée quand le livreur serait là, parce qu'elle savait qu'Alya allait la faire venir chercher la pizza avec elle.

''Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est notre chance de voir un garçon mignon _et_ d'avoir une pizza. C'est gagnant-gagnant!'' Soutint Alya, éclatant de rire encore une fois.

''Alya, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.''

''Trop tard!''

''Tu ne l'as pas fait.''

La jeune journaliste tourna son ordinateur face à Marinette, l'écran affichant la page 'Commande confirmée'.

''S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas descendre avec toi,'' gémit-elle.

''Tu sais déjà que tu viendra.'' ricana Alya.

…

Quinze minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'Alya sonna. Elle y répondit, et avec un sourire et un 'merci', raccrocha.

''Allons-y, Mari.'' sourit Alya. ''Il est temps de découvrir qui est suffisamment digne de livrer notre pizza.''

Les joues de Marinette furent d'un rose flamboyant durant tout le trajet de descente en ascenseur. Elle ne pourrait pas regarder ce gars dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'Alya avait écrit dans les instructions spéciales.

Elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussez de leur dortoir et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Derrière les portes transparentes, Marinette pouvait voir un grand homme avec la tête baissée. C'était difficile de voir quoique ce soit dans le noir.

Une fois dehors, l'homme leva la tête et fit un sourire éclatant. Il avait des cheveux dont elle était sûre qu'ils étaient gorgés de soleil, de quelle autre façon auraient-ils pût être d'un aussi beau blond? Des yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur elle et lui firent un clin d'œil. Des lèvres roses et pleines étaient séparées pour donner un sourire aussi lumineux que les étoiles.

Les joues de Marinette gagnèrent instantanément une nouvelle couleur rouge.

''Salut, est-ce que tu es Alya?'' Demanda-t-il. Grand Dieu, quelle voix!

''Uh-um-Je-uh-'' Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marinette était complètement incapable de parler.

''C'est moi!'' Coupa la vraie Alya, lançant à son amie troublée un petit sourire entendu.

''Cool. Si tu pouvais signer ici, s'il te plaît?'' Il passa le reçu à Alya alors que Marinette continuait de le fixer.

''Est-ce que ça va si je te donne ceci?'' Il tendit la boîte à pizza à la bleutée qui était encore bouche-bée. Il ne rit pas ne fois d'elle, gardant une attitude positive tout du long.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler alors elle hocha la tête. Il déposa la boîte dans ses mains alors qu'Alya finissait de signer son nom.

''Alors, qu'as-tu fais pour être envoyé?'' Demanda soudainement Alya, essayant de faire la conversation. Elle devait le garder là plus longtemps, espérant que Marinette lui parlerait.

Il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque d'une manière penaude. ''Eh bien, tout le monde s'est accordé pour dire que depuis que je fais du mannequinat à temps partiel je devrais être celui envoyé. Je ne me suis pas directement proposé volontaire, alors s'il vous plaît ne pensez pas que je suis arrogant ou quoi que ce soit.''

Bon Dieu, il posait?! Marinette mourut presque sur le coup.

 _Ça va aller, ça va aller,…_

''Tu poses? Je suppose que ça aide pour les études,'' Alya rit et il joignit à elle. La bleuette se dit que c'était un son mélodieux.

''Oui, ça aide. Eh bien, je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que je ne commence à leur manquer et que votre pizza devienne froide. Passez une bonne soirée, mesdames!'' Sourit-il.

Alya glissa la monnaie du pourboire dans la main de Marinette.

''Donne lui le pourboire!'' Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Marinette glapit, complètement terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Pas moyen! Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lui dire un seul mot!

Le livreur se détourna pour partir.

''Vas-y avant qu'il ne parte!'' Alya poussa son amie, malheureusement celle-ci heurta l'homme à cause de cela.

''Je-Je suis v-vraiment désolée!'' S'excusa-t-elle, les joues brûlantes.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour la regarder et sourit. ''C'est _purr_ faitement okay, _Purr_ incesse.''

Que… venait-il juste de faire un jeu de mot en rapport avec les chats?

Ses joues redevinrent instantanément à leur couleur pâle habituelle. Le jeu de mot sur les chats avait agit comme une douche froide sur elle. C'était sorti de nulle part.

Et alors elle s'en rappela. Il y avait un petit chat noir au milieu de son T-shirt.

Oh, mon Dieu. Elle avait rencontré cet Adonis en portant un T-shirt à chaton?!

''Je-je… voilà votre pourboire!'' Elle lui tendit l'argent, espérant qu'il le prenne le plus vite possible afin qu'elle puisse être mortifiée en paix dan son dortoir.

''Merci, j'apprécie.'' Une fois encore, il lui fit ce sourire lumineux, comme s'il avait oublié les jeux de mots. ''À plus!''

''Je- à plus...uh..'' Elle hésita, ne connaissant pas son prénom. Pourquoi le le lui donnerait-il de toute façon? Il devait probablement penser qu'elle était une fille immature qui portait des T-shirts avec des chats toute la journée et dévisageait des gars aléatoirement.

''Adrien,'' dit-il par dessus son épaule. Il tourna au coin du building et il était parti.

Marinette, abasourdie, retourna lentement en marchant vers son amie.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'' demanda Alya, souriant narquoisement.

''R-rien. Rien ne s'est passé. Je lui ai donné le pourboire et il est parti. Allons manger la pizza avant qu'elle ne soit froide.''

…

Le jeudi suivant, Alya annonça encore une fois qu'elle commandait une pizza. Marinette haussa simplement les épaules, son esprit toujours concentré sur le projet qu'elle esquissait. Son attention fût attirée lorsque Alya dit que ça viendrait de la même pizzeria. Et qu'elle avait sollicité Adrien _spécifiquement._

''Alya, non!'' protesta Marinette. ''Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça!'' ses mains volaient dramatiquement dans les airs, les joues déjà colorées de rouge.

''Trop tard.'' Sourit Alya malicieusement, montrant son ordinateur

avec l'écran affichant 'Commande confirmée'' à camarade de chambre.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?'' Grogna Marinette, laissant tomber sa tête sur son bloc à dessin.

''Il n'y rien de mal à essayer de caser sa meilleure amie avec un beau mec.'' Haussa-t-elle les épaules d'un air indifférent.

''Il va finir par penser que je suis bizarre et flippante! Et il le dira à toutes les personnes avec qui il travaille et ça va se savoir dans toute la faculté et puis dans toute la ville et plus personne ne voudra me servir de nourriture parce qu'ils penseront que je les traque!'' À la fin de ses divagations paniquées, Marinette n'avait plus de souffle.

Alya secoua la tête. ''Meuf, tu t'inquiète trop. Il ne va pas penser ça, promis. Et s'il le fait, je le frapperait. Est-ce que c'est bon?''

Marinette envisagea cela pendant un moment avant de sourire amusée et de hocher la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alya quitta la pièce. Une autre minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

L'optimiste styliste, curieuse, se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'au lit d'Alya, et ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran du téléphone lui glaça le sang.

C'était un numéro inconnu. Et c'était le moment parfait pour que leur pizza soit livrée.

Marinette tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, qui était toujours fermée, la poignée complètement immobile.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit au téléphone.

''A-allô?'' _Pitié pas lui, pitié pas lui. Pitié faites qu'il ne travaille pas ce soir…_

''Hey, je suis là avec votre pizza. Je serais dehors dans environ cinq minutes.''

C'était la voix d'Adrien. Oh mon Dieu. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas été effrayé par la stupide demande d'Alya afin qu'il soit leur livreur.

''M-merci b-beaucoup!''

''À tout de suite alors. Bye!''

''B-bye!''

Elle raccrocha et poussa un hurlement de pure horreur. Si Alya ne revenait pas, elle allait devoir descendre _seule._

Marinette attrapa la somme juste dans son porte-monnaie et mit ses pantoufles roses. Alya était une fille morte si elle ne se montrait pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

Cinq secondes passèrent et rien. Elle grogna sourdement et quitta la pièce, marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour descendre. Comment pouvait-elle l'abandonner à un moment pareil?

''Relax, Marinette. C'est juste un livreur. Je vais le payer, il va me donner la pizza, et on ira chacun de notre côté.'' Se dit-elle à elle même alors qu'elle attendait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Elle garda cette confiance lorsqu'elle sortit.

''Hey, Princesse,'' la salua-t-il avec un sourire narquois et un clin d'oeil.

Et sa confiance s'envola.

''S-salut, Adrien.'' Au moins elle était capable de parler.

''J'ai entendu que vous m'aviez demandé. Je dois dire, je suis honoré,'' gloussa-t-il.

''Ouais, c'était Alya. Je suis vraiment désolée.''

Pendant une seconde elle crut avoir vu de la déception dans ses yeux verts semblables à des pierres précieuses, mais c'était parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu le certifier.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser (a _paw_ logize), c'est bon.'' Il sourit à son jeu de mot.

Marinette se retrouva à pouffer de rire, se sentant plus à l'aise. ''Est-ce que tu fais toujours des jeu de mots en rapport avec les chats?''

''Seulement depuis que j'ai vu ton T-shirt. Ça m'amuse d'essayer d'en inventer quand je suis assis avec un objectif pointé sur le visage.'' Rigola de bon cœur Adrien.

Elle avait déjà oublié qu'il était mannequin. ''Tu aime ça? Le mannequinat?''

Il haussa les épaules. ''Ça va. Ça aide avec les cours, tu sais?''

Elle hocha la tête.

''Alors, tu en sais un petit peu sur moi. Est-ce que je peux en entendre un petit peu sur ta vie? Et ton nom?'' demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent à cela. Elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom!

''Je m'appelle Marinette. Je suis des études de stylisme de mode, j'aime dessiner toutes sortes de vêtements. Mais j'aime aussi cuisiner, mes parents ont une boulangerie à la maison.''

''Marinette, c'est un nom sympa.'' Il sourit. ''Des études de stylisme, hein? Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je porterait tes créations.'' Adrien lui fit un autre clin d'œil, ce qui la fit fondre.

''Et cette boulangerie… Il faudra que je regarde ça de plus près. J'adore les sucreries.'' Ses yeux brillèrent avec l'espoir de pouvoir goûter une de ses créations un jour.

''Vraiment? Je peux te faire quelque chose si tu veux?''

Elle tomba presque à terre, choquée, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Il ne voulait sûrement pas être ennuyé avec ses compétences culinaires moyennes-

''Tu ferais ça? Vraiment?'' Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. ''Tu es sérieuse? Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas.''

Comment aurait-elle pût le lui refuser à présent? Surtout après toute cette excitation.

''B-bien sûr. Je peux te faire quelque chose.'' Agréa-t-elle. Adrien allait goûter un de ses desserts. Elle allait devoir s'assurer qu'il soit parfait, peu importe ce que ça serait.

''Merci! Alors, si ce truc du jeudi devient régulier, est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir jeudi prochain avec la prochaine livraison?''

Elle bougea la tête nerveusement. ''O-oui! Ça sera parfait!''

''Tu veux dire, _purr_ fait.'' Corrigea Adrien avec un petit sourire en coin. ''Je serais le plus coll quand je reviendrait au boulot avec un dessert fraîchement fait.''

''J'en doute. Avec tout cet enthousiasme que tu viens de me montrer, tu l'aura probablement mangé avant d'être arrivé.'' Dit Marinette audacieusement en ricanant.

''Meouch! Ça fait mal, Princesse. Je ferais mieux de te donner cette pizza avant que tes mots ne puissent m'égratigner à nouveau.''

Elle prit la pizza tendue mais lorsqu'elle voulu le payer il secoua la tête. ''Ce chevalier ne peut laisser cette belle princesse payer sa propre pizza.''

Avec un clin d'œil et une révérence il partit. Marinette dût attendre quelques minutes que son cœur arrête de s'emballer.

…

Le jeudi suivant arriva et Marinette était fin prête. Elle tenait une boîte de macarons à la crème au beurre, après les avoir inspectés dix fois pour être sûre qu'ils étaient absolument parfaits. Ils étaient faciles à faire, ce qui lui donna la confiance dont elle avait besoin pour savoir qu'ils allaient être bons, en plus ils étaient une gâterie savoureuse pour ceux qui les mangeraient. Alya cacha son sourire pendant tout le temps où Marinette se préparait pour aller le voir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la boîte entre ses mains.

''Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour ce avec quoi tu me gâtes, Princesse, peu importe ce que c'est.''

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, combattant son rougissement alors qu'elle l'ouvrait. Ses yeux brillèrent à la vue des pâtisseries simples.

''Ils ont l'air extraordinaires, j'ai hâte de les manger.'' Dit-il. Marinette savait qu'il disait la vérité, elle avait vu cette lueur affamée dans des yeux un million de fois lorsqu'elle travaillait à la boulangerie.

''Merci.''

Ils échangèrent les biens, elle les macarons et lui la pizza. Elle commença à bouger son bras pour le payer mais comme la dernière fois il secoua la tête.

''Considère ça comme un payement pour ces délicieux macarons.''

Il n'attendit même pas d'être dans la voiture. Au lieu, il en prit un dans la boîte et prit une bouchée.

Les yeux d'Adrien se fermèrent et il gémit. La pauvre bleuette haleta légèrement au son attirant. Elle n'était _pas_ préparée à ça.

''je savais qu'ils seraient délicieux. Merci, Marinette.''

''D-de r-rien.''

''Je te vois la semaine prochaine?''

''C'est très probable,'' répondit Marinette avec un sourire timide.

''A bientôt alors!''

…

Trois jeudi plus tard Alya était dans un autre dortoir plus loin dans le couloir, travaillant sur un projet. Marinette faisait la même chose, dans sa chambre avec son partenaire Nathanaël.

Le roux lisait le livre d'histoire alors que Marinette essayait de faire la présentation sur son ordinateur de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fini.

Son téléphone vibra. Elle répondit, Adrien disait qu'il serait devant dans cinq minutes.

''Hey, Nathan, je vais chercher la pizza. Je reviens tout de suite.''

''Non,non. Je vais t'aider à la porter.'' Il se leva depuis le sol avec un sourire plein d'espoir. Il appréciait Marinette depuis un bout de temps alors il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui plaire.

''Merci, Nathan, c'est gentil.'' Répliqua la bleuette, son expression reflétant celle de son ami.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble pour descendre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Adrien sourit.

''Hey, Pr-'' Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit le gars avec elle.

''Salut, Adrien!'' le salua chaleureusement Marinette, comme d'habitude. Son sourire fana lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux étrécis regarder en direction de Nathanaël. ''Tu vas bien?''

''Parfaitement,'' Aboya-t-il. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent au ton froid.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Mari. Je m'en charge.'' Dit Nathanaël, ne prêtant pas attention au livreur hostile, alors qu'il prenait le montant correct dans sa poche et le lui donnait. Il prit la pizza et dit à Marinette qu'il pouvait très bien la porter.

''Merci, appréciez-la.'' Mordit Adrien dès qu'il eut prit l'argent.

''Tu es sûr que ça va?'' demanda mari

avec méfiance. Pourquoi son attitude avait-elle soudainement changé à l'opposé ce soir?

''Je vais bien, Princesse.'' Les yeux verts d'Adrien étaient dardés sur la tête rousse. Tout en gardant ses yeux sur lui, il prit la main de Marinette et plaça un baiser dessus.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa à cet étalage d'affection, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle était un désordre de pâmoison. Les yeux de Nathanaël s'écarquillèrent avant de jeter un regard acéré au livreur.

''Allez, Mari. Allons-y avant d'être encore interrompus.'' Dit Nathanaël à travers ses dents serrées, sachant exactement comment la phrase pouvait être interprétée.

Les yeux d'Adrien brillèrent. Marinette ne pût que regarder tour à tour les deux mâles rigides. Avaient-ils été en classe ensemble et se détestaient-ils ou quelque chose?

''Dans ce cas je ferais mieux d'y aller. Bye.'' Adrien se redressa et s'éloigna.

Marinette ne pût s'empêcher son cœur de se serrer de déception lorsqu'il partit. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui?

…

Le jeudi suivant Marinette reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Puisqu'Adrien était son livreur attitré elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait très bien enregistrer son numéro dans son téléphone.

''Allô?'' Répondit-elle confuse.

''Je serrais là dans quelques minutes.'' Lui répondit une voix inconnue avant qu'ils ne raccrochent.

Elle regarda son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'Adrien avait un nouveau téléphone et qu'il avait un rhume qui faisait que sa voix sonnait différemment?

Comme d'habitude elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre mais lorsqu'elle arriva dehors c'était un homme entièrement différent qui se tenait devant elle.

Il portait une casquette de base-ball rouge et avait une peau sombre et des lunettes.

''Marinette?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui, c'est moi,'' répondit-elle maladroitement en lui donnant l'argent. ''Um, où est Adrien?''

''Il était occupé,'' répondit-t-il énigmatiquement. Nino savait que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de cette fille, et avait prévu de lui demander de sortir avec lui la semaine précédente. Mais son petit ami s'était montré et tout était tombé à l'eau. Il n'avait plus sourit depuis cette livraison, et tout le monde au boulot avait remarqué l'attitude malheureuse du blond. ''Il vous passe ses salutations à toi et à ton petit ami.''

Marinette cligna des yeux. ''Quel petit ami?''

Maintenant elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. L'aversion qu'avait Nino pour elle grandit encore plus. ''Ouais, ce gars qui était avec toi la semaine passée? Disant qu'il ne voulait pas que vous soyiez _interrompus_ à nouveau. Ce petit ami.''

Les yeux de la jeune styliste s'agrandirent incrédules. ''Il n'est pas mon petit ami. C'était mon partenaire pour le travail d'histoire qu'on avait à faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit interrompus parce qu'on essayait de finir le boulot puisque la date de remise était deux jours plus tard. On a eu un B plus. (80%)'' Elle lui fit un sourire incertain.

C'était maintenant au tour de Nino d'être choqué. ''Ton partenaire de travail d'histoire? Aucun attachement romantique ou quoique ce soit?''

Elle secoua la tête. ''Aucun. C'est un gars sympa, mais je ne l'aime pas de cette façon.''

Nino secoua la tête et ricana. ''Je vais le tuer.''

Elle haussa un sourcil. ''Qui?''

''Mon idiot d'ami, voilà qui.'' Il rit. ''C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Marinette. Je suis Nino. Je sens qu'on va être amenés à se voir souvent.

Elle fronça les sourcils, rendue confuse par sa phrase.

''Voici.'' Il lui rendit l'argent. ''Considère ça comme une excuse pour la stupidité de mon ami.''

Elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait, mais accepta cependant l'argent. Nino lui fit un signe d'au revoir et lui sourit avant de partir.

…

Le jeudi suivant elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle reçut un appel. Elle n'avait pas commandé de pizza cette fois, pensant qu'Adrien ne voulait plus la voir.

Sa confusion doubla lorsqu'elle vit son nom sur l'écran.

''Allô?''

''Hey, je viens avec ta pizza. Je serais dehors dans environ cinq minutes.'' Proclama sa voix joyeusement.

''Mais je-'' Elle essaya de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas commandé de pizza cette fois mais il raccrocha rapidement.

Eh bien, il était là. Elle devrait aussi bien manger la pizza.

Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, Adrien lui fit un sourire rayonnant. Au moins son attitude avait changé depuis l'autre fois.

''Salut, princesse.'' Sa voix était douce et pleine de tendresse.

Les battements de cœur de Marinette se firent plus rapides à son ton.

''Je sais que tu n'as pas commandé ceci, mais je devais te voir. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir et parler?''

Elle hocha la tête muette, un million de question tournant dans sa tête mais la plus importante était de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir parler avec elle. Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre sur un banc proche.

''Je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Marinette,'' dit il, ne sachant pas de quelle autre façon aborder le sujet. ''Je pensais que ce gars d'il y a deux semaines était ton petit ami alors j'étais un peu contrarié. Heureusement, Nino m'a remis les idées en place.'' Il gloussa.

Alors l'ami dont Nino parlait était Adrien? Et Adrien avait été jaloux de Nathanaël? Mais plus important, Adrien l'appréciait? Elle? La simple et ennuyeuse Marinette?

''Est-ce que tu peux pardonner cet humble chevalier pour sa méprise?''

Elle se retrouva à hocher la tête. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine vu la vitesse à laquelle il battait. Il devait sûrement l'entendre? Si c'était le cas, il ne le dit pas.

''Merci, belle Princesse. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, de te demander deux chose le même soir, mais j'espérais pouvoir t'inviter à dîner demain?'' Implora Adrien plein d'espoir, les yeux verts brûlant dans ceux saphir.

Il lui demandait de sortir… le beau livreur, Adrien, lui demandait de sortir avec lui… La simple et ennuyeuse Marinette.

''T-tu es sûr?'' Se retrouva-t-elle à demander, se recroquevillant craintivement et regardant au loin vers le sol. ''Je ne suis pas mannequin comme toi, je suis juste la simple-''

Marinette fut coupée par ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

''je sais que c'est mal poli d'interrompre une dame, et de la royauté en plus,'' il fit une pause et lui fit un clin d'œil. ''Mais ne finit pas cette phrase. Tu es magnifique, gentille, une extraordinaire cuisinière, et est capable de voir à travers mon esprit obtus. Je t'apprécie et aimerai en savoir plus sur toi. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose pour moi?''

C'était maintenant, le moment de vérité. Les mains d'Adrien devinrent un peu humides alors qu'il anticipait sa réponse. Que se passerait-il s'il avait pris son amitié pour des sentiments romantiques?

''O-oui. J'adorerais sortir avec toi.'' Répondit Marinette, se sentant bien plus qu'heureuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Adrien l'appréciait. Le mignon, gentil, _punctuel (punctual*)_ Adrien.

Adrien lui fit un sourire chaleureux. ''Je viens te chercher ici à dix-huit heure. Est-ce que c'est bon?''

Elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire encore plus fort alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

''Génial ( _claw_ some),'' il ricana. ''À demain alors.''

Sachant que c'était trop tôt pour un baiser sur les lèvres, il se pencha sur sa joue à la place. Marinette pouvait sentir son visage chauffer à l'endroit où ses lèvres l'avaient touchée.

''Profite de ta pizza,'' dit-il alors qu'ils se levaient du banc. Il se pencha automatiquement pour prendre sa main et y déposer un baiser avant de partir. ''En attendant demain, Princesse.''

''O-oui,'' bredouilla-t-elle rêveusement. Adrien sourit à sa réaction.

Avec un autre sourire et un signe, il partit.

Marinette gloussa. Alya allait entrer en mode berserk lorsqu'elle entendrait parler de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

*pun: jeu de mot

Ceci est malheureusement le seul chapitre de cette fiction (à mon grand regret), j'espère comme vous qu'il y aura une suite.


End file.
